


I Marry You

by mthenefarious



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthenefarious/pseuds/mthenefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has always known Steve was the only one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Marry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skeiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeiler/gifts).



He’s six the first time he tells someone his plans. 

“I’m gonna marry, Steve Rogers.”

His mother chuckles and says they’ll talk about it when he’s older.

\----

He’s sixteen when he tells Steve.

“I’m gonna marry you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve wraps his arms around his waist and smiles against his chest. “Whatever you say, Buck.”

\---

He’s twenty-six and just out of a POW camp somewhere in Germany when he finally does it.

It’s quiet in Steve’s bunk. The two of them barely fit on the narrow bed now that Steve has taken the serum. 

He lay with his cheek pressed against Steves stomach. “You know, in some places you only have to say it.”

Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he asks, “Say what, Buck?”

“I marry you. Three times. That’s all it takes.”

“Oh yeah?” He smiles.

Bucky shifts so he can see Steve’s face. “Yeah.” 

Everything is silent inside the tent for a moment as they look at one another. The only sounds coming from some men still celebrating their return on the other side of camp.

Steve reaches down and cups Bucky’s jaw, rubbing his thumb along his cheek. “Are you gonna marry me, Bucky Barnes?”

Bucky only smiles and presses a kiss to Steve’s stomach.

“I marry you.”

A kiss over his heart.

“I marry you.”

He brings their lips together.

“I marry you.”

\--

Later, just as they’re drifting off to sleep. Bucky whispers, “So tell me about this Peggy.”


End file.
